Team Yellow's Bishólog
by Tashojiri
Summary: Complete and utter stupidity but that's the way we like it, right? The story of a Pocket Bishónen trainer's quest to be the best! Team Yellow has never been so awfully misrepresented. Discontinued.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Starring: Janet Harris, Sand-Cloud Pluff, Gelby Chu

  
  


'I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was.. to catch them is my real test, to glomp them is my cause..'

'Do we need the background music?' Sand-Cloud asked.

'Yes!' I insisted. 'We can't go bishónen-catching without a little sing-song!'

'I'm sure we can,' said Gebly. 'Besides, you're the one going bishónen-catching, you just dragged us a along.'

'You'd understand if you were fangirls,' I sighed. 'And humans, at that.'

My name's Janet Harris, and I'm an OBSESSED fangirl who's recently become a bishónen trainer. Well, that's not entirely true, I haven't actually caught any bishónen yet so I haven't actually done any training, but I'm on my way! Anyway, my two friends and I make up what we call "Team Yellow". It sounds stupid, but hey. Sand-Cloud is a yellow yoshi, and Gelby is a pikachu, thus making her yellow. And to add to it all, I have yellow hair. Nifty, eh?

So yeah, I convinced them to come along on my bishónen training adventure. One day I hope to earn all of the badges at the bishónen gyms and become a bishónen master! Boo-yaa!

We'd just come out of a BishóMart. I'd been sure to stock up on bishóballs, as well as potions and antidotes and all those other items that trainers are like, meant to carry. And now I was on my way to finding a bishónen, and catching him, and well.. I'd figure out what to do after that when the time came.

Luckily, it wasn't much later that we did come across a bishónen! He was quite tall, with blue hair that was rather puffy and had one of those cool "long strands of hair hanging down the front" things going. He was wearing some weird-looking white uniform with a red "R" on the front, and black gloves and boots. And he was carrying a rose. I recognised him instantly..

'Wow, a wild kojiro!' I smiled. 'I've got to catch him!'

The bishónen looked at me, blinked, and titled his head. 'Jiro?'

'Squeeeeeee!' I said excitedly. 'He's so cute!!'

'Um,' said Sand-Cloud. 'OK. Whatever.'

'You're mine, kojiro!' I shouted. 'Bishóball, GO!'

I threw a bishóball at the kojiro. He didn't struggle much, but kojiros were generally weak bishónen so that was understandable. As the ball sucked him inside, he disappeared and we were left staring at a shaking, full bishóball on the ground. The light soon turned out, and the ball stopped shaking.

'Yeah!' I cheered, rushing over and picking it up. 'I caught my first bishónen! Am I cool or what!?'

'Um, sure,' said Sand-Cloud.

'Whoo! Yeah!' I continued, throwing the bishóball into the air and catching it again. At least, that was my intention. I actually kind of missed, and it fell crashing to the ground. With the impact, it burst open and my newly-caught kojiro appeared. He looked around, quite confused. I stared at him for a moment, trying to take in the excitement, then I couldn't take it any longer, and I glomped him. 'YAY I got a kojiro!!!!'

Gelby sighed. 'We did we let ourselves get into this mess?'

  
  


~Janet~


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Starring: Janet Harris, Sand-Cloud Pluff, Gelby Chu

  
  


I soon returned my new kojiro to his bishóball and we got moving again. I couldn't wait to find another bishónen trainer so I could have a battle! This was all so exciting!

'Hey, I just realised,' I said. 'I didn't give my kojiro a name.'

'Oh no, whatever shall we do?' Sand-Cloud asked.

'I get the feeling that you don't like him,' I said. Sand-Cloud just sighed. 'Hmm... what should I call him, hey, how about "James"!?'

'Oh, that was just too creative,' said Sand-Cloud.

I giggled. 'That's like, the perfect name! James it is!'

'Goody,' said Sand-Cloud.

'Now let's find another bishónen trainer so we can have a battle!' I said. 'I can't wait to see James's power!'

'Kojiros don't have any power,' said Gelby. 'They're one of the weakest bishónen of all. Takeshis, kenjis and even satoshis beat them all the time!'

'Shut up!' I said. 'At least kojiros aren't prepubescent!'

'That's why their voices are always breaking,' commented Sand-Cloud.

'Shut up!' I repeated, and stormed off.

  
  


'Hey you!'

I turned around. A girl around my age with long black hair was looking at me.

'You a bishónen trainer?' she asked.

'Sure am!' I boasted. 'And I've got a reeeally cool bishónen!'

'Um,' said the girl. 'Good. Want to battle?'

My eyes lit up. 'Wow, my first real bishónen battle! Cool! Let's go!'

'Your first battle?' the girl asked. 'Don't think I'll go easy on you. I choose.. Mamoru!'

I gasped as she threw a bishóball and a tall bishónen with dark hair appeared. He was pretty cute.. and he looked really strong too. I wasn't sure if James could beat him.. but I had to at least try!

'James!' I said, tossing my bishóball. 'I choose you!'

The girl burst out laughing, as did her mamoru. 'A KOJIRO!? This will be easy. Mamoru, petal dance!'

I gasped as her bishónen produced a rose, just like James's! He spun it around a few times and a swarm of petals emerged, heading straight for James. My bishónen cried out in pain as he was cut by the sharp blades of the flower. I bit my lip. Being just caught, my kojiro wasn't at a high enough level to use his own petal dance..

'James!' I said. 'You can do it! Defense curl!'

'Ko!' said James. He curled himself into a ball. Which looked really quite hilarious, but I wasn't in the mood for laughing.

'Hmph,' said my opponent. 'Kojiros are so pathetic, all they can do is defend, and they can't even do that very well. Mamoru, keep up the petal dance!'

'Moru!' nodded her bishónen. He blasted another flurry of petals at James, and the poor kojiro collapsed. I felt tears in my eyes and recalled him to his bishóball. The girl smirked. 'That was too easy.'

'It's not fair,' I complained. 'It's only my first battle, and I was stuck with a stupid kojiro!'

The girl smiled. 'Actually, kojiros aren't all bad. They do learn some stronger attacks if you train them well enough. They're no match for mamorus, though. With their superior rose abilities and their dashing good looks, mamorus are easily the best grass-type bishónen of all.'

'What the hell do you mean, "dashing good looks"!?' I said angrily. 'Are you calling James ugly?'

'Of course not,' said the girl. 'Kojiros are pretty hot, but they're just not battlers. And they're stupid, too.'

'Are not!' I argued.

'There you are!' called a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Sand-Cloud and Gelby hurrying towards me.

'You just missed my first bishónen battle!' I said.

'Wow really, did you win?' Gelby asked.

'Um.. maybe..' I said. Sand-Cloud rolled her eyes.

'Anyway, it was good battling with you,' said the girl. She held out her hand. I paused and shook it. 'My name's Sylvia. Maybe we'll meet again some day, and we can have another battle. Keep training that kojiro, it could be a good battler some day.'

I smiled, and nodded. 'My name's Janet by the way. I'll see you later, then.'

Sylvia nodded, recalled her mamoru, and left. I sighed. James really did need a lot of training..

  
  


~Janet~


End file.
